In Another Lifetime
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: [ LevixPetra ] A glimpse of Levi and Petra's life in another lifetime. A collection of Levi x Petra one shots. (Reincarnation AU)


**In Another Lifetime**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **"In the past, I admit that I've made some decisions that I've regretted deeply… Regrets that made my heart turned cold just like an ice. But now…For once, I can say that…I've finally made a choice with no regrets…"– Levi

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Shingeki no Kyojin characters.

* * *

**||-**** A Choice With No Regrets****-||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_**Whether I believe in myself or whether I rely on my comrades… Either way, no one knows the outcome. That said, all you can do is… try your best to make a decision you won't regret."**_

_._

_._

_._

_I may have said those words to him…but, in some way, it feels like I'm also directing those words especially to myself._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Have faith on us…"**_

_._

_._

_._

_Like that brat, I also have faith on them… I have faith on their abilities… And deep within me, I have faith that they will survive… I had believed… And yet…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**I'll be acting independently for a bit."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Somehow, I felt like I've regretted ever uttering those words. I regretted leaving them behind to pursue another goal… Because, that moment, I believed that it would be fine…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Throughout the forest, a loud roar reverberates…**_

"_**That voice… Don't tell me…" He turned back and aimed his maneuver gear towards the direction of the sound.**_

_**He has a premonition.**_

_**A premonition of what lies ahead of him.**_

_._

_._

_._

_I've seen deaths countless of times already… But seeing their broken and bloody corpses… I felt something deep within me. Coldness. The raging coldness of regret crept within me as it freezes my heart. And I know it wouldn't melt for a long time…or maybe, for this whole lifetime._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry. I was too late.  
_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Just abandon the corpses."**_

_._

_._

_._

_As I saw her body being thrown away, I just can't look away. Even with this heart of mine that got frozen by the coldness of regret, I can still feel the pain through the cracks in my heart. I'm sorry… Petra._

_._

_._

_._

"_**This proves that they were alive… To me, at least."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Her badge. I just thought that it would be my only memento of her. But I think I don't really need it. I guess, her will and sacrifice are enough. Enough to make me stronger and move forward. I hope you wouldn't mind that I gave away your badge, Petra. I think Dieter needs it more than I do._

_._

_._

_._

"_**She swore she would devote herself to you."**_

_._

_._

_._

"_**As her father, I think it's too early for her to marry."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Those words that Petra's father just told me… It'd horrified me. I just kept on walking and looking straight ahead…but deep inside me, I just went numb. The realizations of what could have been… It had just added further more coldness of regret to my already frozen heart. It had added more pain than what I'm already feeling with my injured leg. If I were to know your feelings earlier, would there be any difference? There would be a difference probably, I guess. Maybe, at least I wouldn't be living the rest of my life full of regrets just like the way I am now. I'm sorry, Petra. Forgive me._

_._

_._

_._

"_Levi."_

_._

_._

_._

…_.?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Levi…"  
._

_._

_._

_P..Petra?  
._

_._

_._

"_Hey, Levi."_

_._

_._

_.  
Petra…!_

_._

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

"Come on, Levi. Wake up already! It's unlike you to oversleep in the morning." Levi slowly opened my eyes at the sound of her voice. Levi squinted to adjust his eyes at the blinding light above him. Just then, a woman's head blocked the light. Ginger-colored hair. Bright amber eyes. And the light coming from the light bulb above her looks like a bright halo. She looks like an angel.

"Levi." Petra muttered as she stared down at him.

"What?" Levi asked as he stared back.

"You overslept. It's so unlike you. Were you having a good dream, hm?" Petra said. Levi stared at her for a moment before he sighed. Petra leaned back as Levi sat up on the bed.

"…Not really." Levi muttered. Petra raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Really? Care to tell me what your dream was all about?" Petra asked.

"It was something about the past. It was nothing." Levi replied back. They remained silent for a moment until Petra decided to speak.

"…Was it…about our past lives…?" Petra asked in a low voice as she looks down. Levi glanced towards her direction for a moment.

"…Yeah. Sort of." Levi muttered. Petra smiled sadly before lifting her left hand, reaching for Levi's right hand, her gold wedding ring shining a little when the light coming from the light bulb reflected onto it.

"It must have been hard for you back then. You have to carry the burden of pain and regret caused by our deaths." She said softly as she squeezes his hand in a comforting manner. Levi squeezes back.

"In the past, I admit that I've made some decisions that I've regretted deeply… Regrets that made my heart turned cold just like an ice. But now…For once, I can say that…I've finally made a choice with no regrets. I'm glad that when I first saw you in this lifetime, I've decided that this time, I'm going to pursue you…because there 's nothing holding me back anymore. I don't want to live another lifetime full of regrets anymore…" Levi said as he placed his left hand on top of hers, his own gold wedding ring, shining because of the reflected light.

"Yeah, me too. I don't want to regret not having a chance to convey my true feelings…" Petra said as tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes. She looked down for a moment to blink way her tears.

"But those were all in the past. What important now is our present…and our future. This time we will be together." Petra said softly as she looked up and smiled lovingly at him, tears still present in the corner of her eyes. Levi's eyes soften as he looked at her. He lifted his left hand to wipe away her tears.

"Geez… You and your mood swings… They're driving me nuts." When he was done wiping her tears, he placed his left hand on her right cheek and gently caressed it.

" Yeah, what important now is we are together… And that we're also going to face the future together… together with this little brat that is in your stomach." Levi said as his left hand left her face and placed it on her large belly. He caressed Petra's large belly with affection. He paused and leaned in to place a kiss on her belly. He lingered there for a moment before he leaned back and resumed caressing her large belly.

"Hey, little brat. Don't inherit your mother's mood swings. Her mood swings alone is enough to drive me nuts. Don't add with my sufferings."

"Mou, Levi! You're teasing me again! I only have mood swings because I'm pregnant! And don't call our baby a brat…" Petra scolded as she slaps away Levi's hand from her belly. "You're so mean." Petra added as she pouted. She turned away as she looks down at her large belly. She smiled lovingly as she caressed it gently.

"Hey baby… Don't inherit your Daddy's mean personality, okay? Just be like your Mommy, sweet and kind." Petra said sweetly as she smiled happily while caressing her large belly. Levi just grunted upon hearing that. He turned to wrapped his arms around Petra from behind as he placed his hand again on her large belly.

"Hear that? Your mother is having her mood swings again. Her mood changes incredibly every minute. From being angry to being sweet. Then from being sweet to being angry again." Levi muttered. Petra gasped as she turned to look at him.

"Levi! You're being mean again!" Petra scolded. "Seriously, you—"

Levi cut her off from saying another angry rant again by kissing her on the lips. After a minute or two, Levi pulled away and smirked slightly at Petra's gaped and blushing expression. "So, what's for breakfast?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"I…uhh..i-it's… I've already prepared it d-downstairs…" Petra stuttered as she blushed. Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, Petra… Why are blushing now? We've done way more than kissing already. That's why you are pregnant now." Levi said in a matter-of-fact tone, making Petra blush even more.

"I-It just… I was just surprised! Mou!" Petra stood up from the bed and proceeded towards the door. She paused and turned around to look at him. "Come on. Let's go eat already, Levi. Me and the baby are starving now because you overslept." She added as she exited their room and went down to the dining room. Levi stood up from the bed and was about to proceed towards the door when his gaze caught the picture frame that was situated on top of the low furniture with drawers beside their bed. On the picture frame was Petra and him during their wedding day. His eyes soften as he gazed at it with affection.

"_Yeah, at least in this lifetime, I've finally made a choice with no regrets… I'm going to live this lifetime with no regrets in between, but full of love and happiness instead…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**||-THE END -||**

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

Author's Note:

_**It's my first LevixPetra fanfic. And I admit that I was having a hard time portraying Levi's personality on this fanfic so I apologize if he is kinda OOC.  
I have 7 upcoming Levi x Petra fanfics, but I would not write it just yet. I'm still busy with school stuffs.  
Anyway, I hope you like this LevixPetra fanfiction story of mine…**_

~ m0m0-hImE


End file.
